Last year
by MiaWeasley1885
Summary: Hermione seems to not be able to stop stumbling into him wherever she went, between advanced defense against the art class and flying lessons she is seeing a lot more of that blonde Slytherine than she would like to... or not.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, this is my very first story and I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot belongs to me, everything else is is property of JKR.

Everything started the first day of school, neither Ron or Harry had come back to finish their last year at Hogwarts because they said that they needed a time of, or they where just being the lazy asses they had been all summer. So for the first time in my 7 years of school life I didn't have my friends with me, which was really weird. Thank god I had Ginny, without her there was no way I would have done it.

School this year would be... interesting. Not just because Ron and Harry weren't here but because, well it hadn't been a year since Voldemort had been defeated and I was a friend of Harry's. People knew me, for helping "the chosen one" defeat Voldemort. It was really awkward. Everyone wanted to talk to me, they wanted me to tell them everything about last year. And that was the worst.

I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't realize I was in the dining room already. Some people stopped eating and looked at me but I decided to ignore them and walked straight to the Gryffindor table where Ginny and Neville where waiting for me.

"Hey guys" I said

"Hey Mione" they answered

"Why are you so late? Breakfast is almost over" Ginny said

"I fell asleep" I lied, the truth was that I preferred eating breakfast really fast than having all the school looking at me all morning.

I finished my breakfast and looked around. They where very few the ones that decided to come back to finish their last year. There were really few Gryffindor's including me, Lavender, Seamus and Neville, some Ravenclaw's including Luna, Terry Boot and others, almost no Hufflepuff's and the Slytherin's, they were the least of all. Between others there was Pansy, Blaise and Draco Malfoy. He looked up and caught me looking at him, I looked away immediately. I really didn't understand what was he doing here, everyone else I got it, but him? It just didn't make any sense, everybody knew he hated Hogwarts. I looked over at him once again... his head was down and he wasn't eating anything. Why wasn't he eating? Or talking? Why did I care? I didn't, but I couldn't figure this out, and I hated it.

"Hermione! I'm talking to you!"

"Oh, sorry Ginny what where you saying?"

"I said we better get going or we'll be late for potions"

"Ok, let's go."

As we walked out of the dining hall I saw Lavender far away, she saw me and smiled sadly, so ironic.

Yeah, this was definitely going to be an interesting year.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I really hope you liked the first chapter of Last Year, it was really short I know but it was like the introduction to the whole story, sorry for the spelling mistakes, but I'm writing in my kindle and the keyboard is really complicated.

Disclaimer: the only thing that belongs to me in this story is the plot, everything else is property of JKR.

Thanks to the reviews, they are really helpful! ㈴5 ㈵6

I hope you like this chapter!

The new potions professor was as boring as listening to a plant. He spoke slowly and so low that you had to bent over the desk to try to hear him. I was sitting next to Ginny, and honestly? If you ever want I to pay attention to a class, sit as far away from her as possible. She kept writing me notes about the hot guys in the classroom and boring Mutnick, which made it really hard to concentrate.

Professor Mutnick kept talking for two hours nonstop and when the class was over, everybody sighed happily. We met Luna in the hall and together we walked towards the garden to take the most out of our free period. Luna and Ginny where talking about an assignment when I saw Draco walk out of the castle. His head was down and he had a book in his hand. He looked up and -once again- caught me looking at him.

"Mione" Ginny said "we were talking about how much fun the new class would be, don't you think so?"

"God no, you know how much I hate Quidditch"

"It's not Quidditch you know" Luna said in her usual dreamy voice "it's more like flying lessons"

"We already had those in 1st year" I complained

"Yeah but it's advanced now, it would've come in handy last year..." Ginny said

"Anyway, it'll be fun!" Luna said happily

"Sure... fun."

"So I'll see you at lunch?" Ginny said

"Yeah, good luck in herbology" with that Luna and Ginny left me alone.

Thank god I didn't have to take herbology this year, instead I was taking advanced defense against the dark arts, a special class with just three other classmates in it, one from each house, the best from each house, and this was our first class. I was really excited about it.

I walked towards the class so caught up in my thoughts I stumbled into someone.

"Sorry" I muttered and looked up "Malfoy"

"Granger" he sounded surprised "what are you doing here?" He said rudely

"I'm going to class, what do you think I'm doing"

"Wait you mean advanced-defense-against-the-dark-arts class?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Great, just great" he said angrily

"What?"

"The fact that I'm going to have to spend 4 hours a week sitting with you and 2 other people in the same classroom" he laughed meanly and looked away

"Wait, you are the best of your class?"

"Don't sound so surprised Granger" and with that he entered the classroom.

"How was your advanced class for prodigies?" Ginny asked when she entered the Gryffindor common room.

"Ugh awful!" I answered collapsing in a chair next to the redhead

"What? Why? You were so excited about it!"

"I know! But you would never guess who the Slytherin selected is"

"Who?" She sat at the edge of the chair

"Draco Malfoy"

"Seriously?" She asked almost yelling

"Seriously" I said

"My dear friend, you have the worst luck"

I know, I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys!

I don't have much to say to you today so straight to the point.

Disclaimer: nothing but the plot belongs to me in this story, everything else is property JKR.

Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it!

The next morning I woke up at the same time as Ginny so there was no way I could be late for breakfast, sadly.

"Are you ready for the flying lessons?" She asked as we walked.

"Ha! I don't think I'll ever be ready for that"

"I heard we are having the classes with the Slytherins" she whispered

"Keeps getting better"

"Oh come on Mione they're not that bad!" She sounded almost angry

"I known, I know, sorry, it's just that we have potions and history of magic with them already, now this, and I have to spend 4 hours a week with Draco... my Slytherin glass is almost full"

"You should try to get to know them, they are really fun"

"Yeah" I said all though it wasn't true, I don't have anything against them but in my 7 years of school life non had seem like "fun"

As we ate breakfast the mail arrived and Ginny received a letter from Ron.

"What does it say?" I asked, things had been terribly weird between me and Ron since we kissed last year, nothing really happened after that. I thought we would, like, start seeing each other, but he pretended the kiss never occurred. Once when I tried to talk about it he said to me "Mione I think it's better if we just forget about it, we're better off as friends" I nod and pretended I was completely fine with it, but that night when I got home I cried myself to sleep, it hadn't been the same between us. We didn't even fight anymore, we just ignored each other, like 7 years of friendship never existed, like all we had in common was Harry and Ginny. It hurt, a lot. I had been so sure we would be together... I was as wrong you could be.

But Ginny didn't know anything about it.

"Nothing, he's just talking about life back home, he says Tobby said his first words,and he also asks about how are you doing" Ginny said. He asked about time, nice time to pretend he cared, right? When he is home and I'm not.

"I can't believe he said his first words! That's so cute!" I said avoiding the Ron subject

"I know right!"

"Ok Ginny let's go, we have a class to attend" I said, sadly.

"Ok girls and boys, we are here for one reason, and one reason only. The fact that most of you, don't really know how to fly a broom. Not correctly anyway. And I'm here to change that, to help you change that" said professor Arreg "Now! You'll get in pairs! One Gryffindor and one Slytherin, and to show my kindest me, you are allowed to choose your own couples! You have half a minute!" Wow, she was intense, I thought.

Partner, partner, partner... a Slytherin partner, almost everybody was already taken and not knowing any serpent wasn't helping. I saw Ginny far away already with a partner, Blaise Zabini. I also saw some Gryffindor girls begging Malfoy to be with them, pathetic. Well, I guess those girls have their point, I thought, he was seeker of the Slytherin team after all, and he kinda had good look so I guess. He seemed to be rejecting them thou... weird.

"Professor Arreg!" I said when I saw her

"Miss Granger right?" She answered in high pitched voice

"Yeah," I smiled "I just wanted to ask you if I could maybe be alone..."

"Oh, I'm sorry miss Granger but did I not make myself clear?" She said with a cinical smile

"No! Of course you did! Crystal clear..."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I work better alone... and there is no one available anyway"

"You work better alone? Well miss Granger I'm afraid this class is all about team work, you kids today all autonomous" she sighed "and you are wrong, there is one boy just like you that insists on being alone, you'll team up with him, that way you can be alone together" she smiled

"And who would that be Professor?"

"That blonde Malfoy boy"

"You mean Draco Malfoy?" I asked eagerly

"Yes, him" she said and left.

I looked over at him, all the girls had already left. He looked at me as the professor got over to him.

"What?!" I heard him say

I know right? The worst of luck.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys!

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot belongs to me in this story, everything is property of JKR.

I want to specially thank the new followers of this story, you guys helped me keep going, I love you!

Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter! Give me ideas and suggestions!

Question: what do you thin about Ginny and Blaise?

Love you guys!

"Malfoy" I said when he approached me

"Granger" he smirked "you should be happy, you know?"

"And why would that be?"

"Well starting with being teamed up with me, you know how many girls would like to be in your position?" He said seriously

"Oh yeah, I'm so lucky" I said. Maybe I had been kind of lucky to be with him, after Harry, he is the best one at this.

"But I'm not, you don't even like flying"

"How do you even know that?"

"Just because I don't particularly like you doesn't mean I don't pay attention" he said. Wow, I thought, this guy did know how to shut me up.

"Ok kids, for the first class I a will talk to you about the importance of flying..." Professor Arreg said and started her lesson. It was weird, to say the less, to be sitting right next to Draco Malfoy... from time to time I would look over at him and find him looking to the front really concentrated, which meant that he was either listening to the class of sleeping with his eyes open. He looked so... peaceful, which was really really uncommon. The whole situation was uncommon.

"Granger be careful, if I catch you looking at me once again I might think you like me" he said without looking my way. I blushed fiercely and looked away. He looked at me and laughed "I was joking, Granger, it's called breaking the ice" I looked away once again "ok, look. WW are going to be together the whole year, like it or not, here and in defense against the dark arts. And I don't know about you, but I would prefer if we were not trying to kill each other every minute" he had a point

"If that was possible..."

"I don't like you, and clearly you don't like me, I'm notnsaying we shoukd be friends, but we could try to stand each other right?" I was about to say that he probably didn't want to stand a mudblood, but instead I said

"Right" he half smiled and looked away.

"I just don't get him!" I said to Ginny later that day

"He's just trying to be nice, what's not to get about that?"

"The fact that he is Draco Malfoy! He's not nice!"

"Blaise says that he has changed a lot..."

"I can see that, he didn't even try to call me mudblood or muggle born..."

"Maybe he is ashamed... about everything that happened"

"Maybe he is..." I said "so... Blaise?" She blushed and giggled, then threw a pillow at me. I laughed a threw it back to her.

"He's... nice"

"That's what they call it this days? Nice?" I said and we laughed


End file.
